Trick or Treat Babe
by Crys8853
Summary: Just a one shot, Babe HEA Halloween has always been her favorite holiday but now she has another reason to love it.


Happy Halloween, wanted to give you something to celebrate Steph favorite holiday.

SPOV

I love the Halloween and everything that goes with it. This day has the perfect combination of sweet and scary. I was sitting on the front porch of my parents home in the burg, helping my grandmother hand out candy to the neighborhood kids, I would rather do this, then help my sister take her kids trick or treating,as much as she loves her nieces she did not want to be the one that took them from house to house to gather large amounts of candy. Urgh! So she took the task of handing out the candy to wee devils that came asking for candy. In the lull of the moment she got to thinking about Ranger and how on a day like today she really missed him. it had been 6 months since he left to go into the wind and everyday she could feel a little bit of her soul die and little bit more of her heart would break. She was so wrapped up in thought that she did not recognize the tingle that went up her spine and neck. It wasn't until she felt the hand settle on her neck and the whisper in her ear that she realized that he was hear sitting next to her.

"Ranger!" She screamed as she jumped into his arms, he wrapped his arms around her pulling her in close. "Thank god that you are alive, I have missed you so much."

"Babe" He answered back and the pulled her closer and slammed his lips down on hers. "That is all that I have thought about for the last six months and getting here to you was the first and only thing that I wanted." She felt the tears roll down her check as he said those words to her. He took his thumb and wiped her tears away.

RPOV

I pulled up in front of my Babe's parents house and she was sitting there staring out in to space. She was dressed as Wonder Woman and she was the most beautiful and sexy thing that I have ever seen, but after 6 months she was certainly a sight for sore eyes. I was dying to wrap my arms around her and even more so for her to be wrapped around me. I was dying to claim this woman as mine and what a better night than tonight, my Babe loves Halloween and everything that is involved with it. I have a ring in my pocket that Tank retrieved from my safe. I got out of my car and made my way to the porch, I saw Mr. Plum peaking thru the curtains, he gave me a soft nod and then he vanished from the window. I sat down on the bench next to Steph I could tell that she was deep in thought. I settled my hand on the back of her neck, waited for her to recognize the tingle that shot thru me every time that we touched. It only took her a moment before she turned and screamed my name. She then flung herself into my arms. She missed me. All I could say was Babe. I pulled her closer to me then slammed my lips down on hers. The kiss was hot, heavy and very needy. I pulled away from her and placed our foreheads together, trying to catch our breaths.

"I love you, Babe, and I want you to be mine." She looked me dead in the eye and squinted trying to find that answer in my face. She must have found it because she gave the biggest smile, I have ever seen from her.

"I love you too Ranger, but what brought this on?"

"I pulled up here tonight and watched you for a moment, you looked so beautiful and I wanted nothing more that for you to be mine. So can I have you will be mine?"

"Ranger, of course I will be yours" With that answer I got down on one knee and pulled a box from my pocket.

"Trick or Treat, Babe?"

"Treat."

"Marry me Babe?" The tears started to form in her eyes again. "Make me the happiest man that has ever lived, let me be the man that will love you and only you for the rest of your life? Say yes, Babe and you will never be alone again, you will never be unloved again, and you will never have to give out candy alone ever again" She nodded her head. "I need to hear it Babe"

"Yes. Oh my god Yes." she flung herself into my arms and kissed me like she was never going to get to kiss me again. I gave back as good as she gave. All that I could think was mine she was mine.


End file.
